Restlessness
by brokenchesspieces
Summary: After pulling her shoulder, everyone insists that she rests. The minor injury is nothing to fuss about, in her opinion, leaving her restless until she finds someone to keep her company.


It was a twinge she felt when she first woke, but overall she was able to ignore the pull in her shoulder. Ellana was well acquainted with aches and pains that came with fighting, so something like this was trivial. The problem was that she couldn't remember just what caused it. She had been at Skyhold for the better part of the week now, and not being a warrior or a rogue, it wasn't training with others that caused it. Her training was generally far less strenuous than that.

Best to just let it be.

However, the minor annoyance only grew as the day went on. During a meeting in the War Room, she tried to reach for one of the markers on the map before wincing and putting her left hand up to rub at her right shoulder. Well, that was inconvenient.

"Are you alright?" Cullen asked, a hint of concern in his tone.

"I'll live," she laughed slightly before rolling her shoulder and scrunching her nose at the pain. Her muscles felt like they were getting tighter. Great. Just what she needed.

"Perhaps a warm bath later would help?" Josephine suggested.

Smiling slightly, she nodded. At least it couldn't hurt. "I will keep that in mind, thank you Josephine."

Until then, they had a meeting to conclude, and she other duties to attend to. Being the Inquisitor did not allow her the luxury of dropping everything in favor of tending to a minor ache.

* * *

Down at the stables, Ellana frowned as Master Dennett tended to her hart. Normally she insisted on tending to her own mount-how else would it trust her when she needed it to the most-but he took over when he noticed her motions were hindered while trying to brush the regal creature. She tried to argue, but he would not allow it and said he would get one of her companions to drag her away if he needed to. It didn't matter that she was the Inquisitor, the mounts were his duty to make sure they were cared for as best as they could be, and she could not offer that today.

So she sat, grumpily, watching as her hart was brushed and cared for by someone other than herself.

"Don't you have other business to take care of?" Dennett called to her.

She did, but there was now free time in her schedule since this task was taken from her. Though, maybe she should make better use of her time rather than pouting by the stables.

What a sight she must be.

And Blackwall was certainly no help since he was siding with their horse master in the matter.

* * *

There was nothing to be done in the tavern. In fact, Sera ran her off saying she was no use to her pranks with her shoulder as it was-though she used far more colorful language to describe the situation-and mentioning she was likely to get them caught.

Cole wasn't focused on anything she was saying, instead listening to the hurts of others, so no conversation with direction could be started with him for the time being.

As for Bull, she had hoped he would be on her side, but he only told her rest was all she needed for the day. Injuries, even minor ones, could take a turn for the worse if not properly taken care of. He was right, she knew that, but even company would have been nice. Unfortunately for her, he mentioned hands on training with the Chargers, so short of just sitting around and watching-still doing nothing productive in her case-there was no reason to linger.

* * *

Eventually she found herself in the library, occupying Dorian's little personal alcove. No one could tell her reading was too much to do.

"Might I ask why you have not only graced me with your presence but stolen my chair as well?"

"It's comfortable," she admitted. It was true. The chair was well worn and a delight to sit in. "And everyone else has run me off from doing anything."

"Oh? And why is that?" He asked while picking through the stack of books next to her. "Are you ill? Because if that is so, I must insist you leave if you are infectious. I don't need to be coming down with anything."

Rolling her eyes, Ellana couldn't say she was surprised by Dorian's comment. Not that she took it to heart. "I'm not sick. I just pulled my shoulder," she mumbled.

"Is that all? It's not like you're some porcelain doll. I do have to wonder, though, is there an interesting story behind this little injury of yours? Something potentially scandalous perhaps?"

"I know. It's rather frustrating. I've dealt with worse, and they all know that. And unfortunately for you, I don't remember how I got it, exactly. I just know that no one is listening to me when I insist on doing something or helping."

"...did you say something?"

"_Dorian._"

"I couldn't resist," he laughed. "They're probably not listening because it isn't important, or because you weren't authoritative enough with your demands. Though, whining will get you nowhere. Might as well enjoy the break everyone has decided you must have."

Sighing, she decided there was little point in arguing. Turning her attention back toward the book, she turned a page, only to be interrupted again.

"You are, however, still in my chair."

* * *

Sighing and relaxing in the hot water of the bath in her room, she found herself giving in to the suggestion Josephine mentioned earlier. There was little reason not to when everyone else was shooing her away that day. Though, it was nice to relax, as much as she tried to avoid it. Leliana also sent some herbs to be added to her bath with a note saying it would help with whatever aches she might have, or at the very least smell pleasant. It was just odd to have free time and not feel like she could be doing _something_.

_Anything._

Hearing her door open, Ellana didn't bother turning her head. Not only was there no point to hide her state of undress while she was in her bath, but modesty in such things when traveling was pointless. Even before traveling with her current companions, it wasn't uncommon for members of her clan to bathe at the same time, and that didn't change now that she had others to travel with. They washed when they could and privacy wasn't always a luxury they could afford. Besides, the heavy footfalls were familiar, and there was little reason to hide from Cullen.

"I...didn't mean to interrupt."

"I welcome interruption of any kind," she called to him. "My day has been dreadfully dull."

His laugh caused her to smile and finally turn her head to look at him. Most would find him imposing and a threat-she thought so once-but he had proven himself loyal and caring to her.

"And why is that?"

"I think you might have an idea, _Commander_. Everyone seems to think I've become an invalid simply because my shoulder is causing a bit of difficulty. I'm so restless."

"I believe it is that restlessness that caused the problem in the first place," he added. "Remember when you helped clear out the snow from the gardens yesterday?"

Thinking back to the day before, Ellana did remember that snow was piled in the gardens, and using her magic to help melt away the snow was out of the question since it would torch the plants since her control with fire was certainly lacking; everything had to be done by hand.

"Oh."

Watching Cullen remove his gauntlets followed by the rest of his armor, she wondered what he had in mind. However, seeing as he made no motion to remove the tunic under his armor, or his trousers, she grew more curious until he kneeled on the ground behind her and the tub she was soaking in.

"If you would like, I can try to help loosen the muscles in your shoulder."

Pulling her damp hair over her shoulder and out of the way while sitting up slightly, Ellana saw no reason to decline the offer. "By all means, go ahead."

There was a brief hesitation before he put his hands on her shoulders and applied pressure causing her to hiss at the sharp pain in her right shoulder. Her left felt fine from the attention, and at least it gave her something to compare to that didn't feel painful.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"You don't have to be. It's my own fault, really."

Though, she was grateful he didn't stop, even when there were moments when he would find a knot and pressed until it finally worked out. The pain certainly was worth the loosening of the muscles in her shoulder.

"So," she started while realizing she was slipping a bit farther into the water again, her shoulders still exposed, however, "where did you learn this? I didn't think Templars would be taught such skills."

"Generally, no, they aren't, but it's something most learn for themselves in case they happen to pull a muscle while training or during a fight. It's just easier when someone else is doing it."

"I suppose that makes sense."

Closing her eyes, silence fell between them once again. Briefly she wondered if she dozed off until she felt a pair of lips at her neck, catching her attention and forcing her to open her eyes and turn her head slightly to look at him.

"You shouldn't fall asleep. We can't have you drowning."

"I'm sure you could save me from that fate," she murmured before lightly brushing her lips against his, smirking at the light groan she pulled from him in the process.

"Ellana..."

"Yes?"

"You shouldn't tease."

She couldn't stop the laughter that spilled from her. It hadn't been intentional teasing, but she smiled and pulled back slightly.

"As you wish. Can you get me a towel so I can get out of here?"

Cullen did as she asked, and brought her a towel, glancing away when she stood and exited the tub and began drying herself.

"Always the gentleman, I see? As if you didn't just see me through the water," she said with amusement.

The red that spread across his face was adorable, but she decided that she wouldn't continue to tease in such a manner. Honestly, she wouldn't have Cullen any other way. There were times when he was bolder than she expected him to be, but other times he was hesitant, as if afraid she wouldn't approve of an action or that he would run her off. Ellana told him before that she didn't mind if he watched her, or if he wanted to say or do something without asking permission first, but she would not push him to change what he was comfortable with.

Wrapping herself in the towel, she inched closer to his line of vision. "It's safe to look for the moment."

"At the moment?" he asked while turning his attention back toward her.

"I'm in a towel, or should I get dressed?"

The blush lightly lingered on his face.

"Why wouldn't you- Not that you have to...not that I'm saying not to get dressed, or- It's just...your shoulder...and we shouldn't... Maker, how do you do this to me, Ellana?"

Once again she laughed a bit. "I don't do it on purpose, if that is what you are wondering. I will get dressed if you feel more comfortable with me in proper clothing rather than a towel. I doubt anyone will wander in anyway since they all sent me away in the first place."

"You don't...you don't have to."

Giving a small smile she shook her head and signaled for him to wait a moment while she went into her closet and changed. Not that it did much more as far as covering her as the towel did, but the long tunic she used to sleep in had significantly less chance of slipping free when unexpected.

"Seeing as you've made it clear nothing is to happen while my shoulder is healing," she said while exiting the closet and making her way toward him, "I still must request you keep me company. I cannot sit here bored all day."

"Of course, my lady," he said with a smile, looking far more relaxed than a moment ago. "Was there something you had in mind?"

"Since everyone is insisting that I rest, I suggest that we both try to get in a nap. We could both benefit from a bit more sleep, no?"

Reaching up and brushing her fingertips along his cheek before pulling back, Ellana took his hand and led him to the bed. "Get in," she said while circling to the other side and climbing under the blankets and almost immediately snuggling into the pillow. At least she managed to keep herself from getting too comfortable before Cullen joined her. Turning on her side, she smiled as he wrapped an arm around her while she shifted herself closer to him.

There was something positive that came from such a ridiculous injury.


End file.
